King's Island
by StarkidGleek
Summary: A short drabble from a prompt about piggyback rides.


It had been a long day for Kurt. He and Sam had gone to King's Island for their third date and the stylish but comfy shoes he decided on last night weren't as comfortable now after almost nine hours of walking and standing in line. By 7:30 his feet were absolutely killing him and he was dragging his feet as he followed Sam, who seemed to have an unlimited source of energy, to the freefall drop tower that Sam loved.

Sam walked energetically to the line with his hand clasped in Kurt's, chattering about Pandora, Darth Vader versus Lord Voldemort and attempting to teach an increasingly tiring Kurt Na'vi. Kurt started to lag again and tugged on Sam's hand to get his attention.

"I'm tired!" He said, definitely _not_ whining, merely stating his feelings in a higher tone. Sam turned with a soft smile, seeing Kurt dragging his feet and hunching over, looking adorably exhausted. He dragged Kurt away from the line to not cause a traffic jam and immediately Kurt found little ledge to half sit, half lean on that was barely six inches wide. He rubbed his eye gently and Sam was hit with a wave of fondness of how young Kurt looked in that moment despite him being almost four months older.

"You want to go home?"

"YES." The question had barely left Sam's lips before Kurt replied and Sam grinned, tugging Kurt to his feet and the slightly shorter teen winced with a groan. "Come on, _yawne_, let's go."

"I don't want to walk anymore and the entrance is on the other side of the park." Kurt petulantly staggered along, leaning heavily on Sam. The blond put his arm around the brunet's waist, smiling when Kurt dropped his head onto Sam's shoulder. Sam stopped them, pulling his arm from Kurt's waist, ignoring the whine the other teen made and bent his knees enough to be shorter than Kurt.

"Jump on my back, I'll carry you." When Kurt just stared at him like he had grown another head, Sam just waved him on. "Come on! You weigh like thirty pounds, it's fine. My backpack weighs more than you." Kurt just crossed his arms over his chest and Sam straightened, stepping close to the slightly shorter boy. Sam put both hands on Kurt's biceps, rubbing his thumbs over the soft baby blue fabric. Kurt looked up slightly, he was only two inches shorter than Sam after all and Sam leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the tip of Kurt's adorable perfect nose that immediately scrunched up when Sam pulled back. "You won't hurt me, it's fine." Sam reassured Kurt and he could see Kurt's resolve crumbling until the shorter boy finally nodded.

"All right. I refuse to take another step anyway." He gave that awkward little laugh as Sam bent his knees again and Kurt wrapped his arms loosely enough to not choke the blonde but to stay on and jumped easily onto his back. Sam quickly grabbed the back of Kurt's white denims, trying to keep from wrinkling the fabric since he knew Kurt hated that. "Onward, Sammy!" Kurt kicked a booted foot out, pointing in the general direction of the entrance to the park and Sam laughed, walking where Kurt pointed. He giggled to himself, hugging Sam tightly to keep from falling off and pressed his cheek to Sam's surprisingly soft hair. Kurt pressed a kiss to the back of Sam's head as they walked through the exit, the two ignoring all the dirty looks from many people. A tiny handful of people made comments about how adorable the two were, but it came from _maybe_ three people. A lot of the people were beginning to loudly voice their opinions about two guys together and Kurt felt Sam's shoulders stiffen as he strolled through the crowd in the direction of his car.

"Just ignore them, Sam. They won't stop and it will only get worse if they see you're affected." Kurt murmured into his neck and Sam nearly dropped Kurt then and there.

"It's not me I'm angry for! Did you hear them, Kurt?" Sam let go of Kurt's legs and the other boy kept his arms linked around Sam's neck as the blond turned to face him.

"Sam, people have been saying things like that to me since I was eight and I would rather be the pink Power Ranger than red, white, green or even blue. It doesn't bother me at all anymore. The words just roll off like dust. Plus, why should I care what they think of me? In ten years I will be either at the top of the fashion world in Paris with my own line or rocking the stage on Broadway and winning every award possible. They'll be _here_, working at Wal-Mart for a living or being a janitor. If anything we should pity them, because they'll never amount to anything in their lives and they know it too, so they bring down the ones they see could go places. If they can't become something great, they don't want _anyone_ to." By the time Kurt was finished, Sam had forgotten all about the degrading words from hurtful people and just enveloped his boyfriend in a tight hug.

"You're right. You'll be incredibly famous one day and those assholes will just be reading about you in the papers and wishing they were you." Kurt stepped back, twining their fingers together and the two headed off to Sam's truck.

"I'll have you right beside me." Kurt said with a squeeze to Sam's hand and a grin accompanying and Sam smiled in return as he dug out his keys. He unlocked the door for Kurt electronically and held it open until the countertenor was completely inside. Sam jogged around to the driver's side and jabbed the keys into the ignition, grinning when Country filled the cab and Kurt's quiet groan. They had exited the parking lot and were on the freeway before Kurt remembered what he wanted to ask from in the park. "What does 'yawne' mean anyway?"

"It means 'my love' in Na'vi." Sam took his eyes off the road for a moment to see Kurt's expression, noticing he was completely turned, back against the door. Kurt was quiet for a long time and Sam was afraid he'd overstepped a boundary since it was only their third date after all and he had opened his mouth to try to wave it off but Kurt beat him to it.

"Im meleth le." At Sam's confused look, Kurt smirked, "It means 'I love you' in Elvish."

AN: Cheesy ending but there you have it. I always imagined Kurt learned Elvish because the elves are pretty and _hello,_ Orlando Bloom! He's never told anyone naturally, because he didn't need another thing to be taunted about. Anyway, there's the piggyback ride prompt! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
